


In Drops

by Lilbreck



Series: Measuring Time [2]
Category: Angel: the Series
Genre: F/M, Season/Series 03
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-08-09
Updated: 2010-08-09
Packaged: 2017-10-11 00:43:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 752
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/106347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lilbreck/pseuds/Lilbreck
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Not once did she think to question why he was in there with her, or even object to his being there.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In Drops

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted April 17th, 2005

The only thing to be heard was the steady drip of water from the faucet into the already full tub. Everyone else has either left the hotel or retreated to their rooms. She had been left all alone with nothing to do but soak her tired muscles in an almost too hot bath. Laying her head back and resting it against a folded towel, she tried to clear her mind. Slowly she became aware of a drop in temperature. Right before she would have opened her eyes, she heard the bathroom door close.

If it had been Wes at the door, he would have stammered out half-formed apologies while backing away. Had it been Gunn, he would have spoken to her through a crack in the door, his voice calm and assured with just a hint of teasing underneath. Cordy or Lorne would have strolled in casually, striking up a conversation. Since none of that happened, it had to be Angel. Without looking, she could already tell that he had been in the room when he closed the door.

Almost totally silent, he knelt beside the tub and reached across her to grab the bath sponge. Dousing it liberally with body wash, he first lathered the sponge up then slowly and methodically cleaned her. Not once did she think to question why he was in there with her, or even object to his being there. He simply was, and that was enough.

Going totally limp, she let him move her body where he wanted. It had been so long since anyone had taken care of her like this, and even then, it had only been her mother. She had never thought to ask any man she had been with to do this, had not even known she would enjoy it. As his fingers massaged her scalp and ran through her hair washing it, she wondered how she couldn't have realized how good this could be.

She heard clothes rustle and hit the floor moments before she felt his hands on her shoulders, urging her to sit up. It didn't matter, the right was his and he took it. He easily slid into the tub behind her, then lifted her up and slid his legs underneath hers. Leaning back, he pulled her with him until her head rested beside his on the towel.

Gently, he placed her hands on the sides of the tub and began slowly exploring her body with his hands. Afraid that if she got too excited or responded too energetically, it would break the mood, Fred tried to distract herself from the feel of his hands and body against hers. Casting her mind around frantically, she finally latched onto the only sound in the room save the ones they were making. The dripping water. She could count drops, maybe even time them. It wasn't as easy as timing her breath since she couldn't control the water, but she could still do it.

One drop for every three seconds. Twenty drops in a minute. Granted, the dripping wasn't always steady, but it was close enough to keep her distracted. So, she counted the minutes in drops and did her best not to turn around and sink down on him, like she wanted to.

Eighteen drops and she was about ready to start squirming if he didn't move past her breasts. Fifty-four drops and forget necks, she was certain this particular vampire had a naval fetish. Eighty three drops and he gently squeezed her hips and pulled her back against him, only to let go and move down the outside of her thighs. She managed not to sound out her frustration at his chosen path. Eighty-nine drops and his torturously slow movement up the inside of her legs had finally led him to the top of her thighs.

When his fingers explored everywhere but where she wanted him, she let out an almost angry growl, and then caught her breath, convinced she had somehow broken whatever mood had brought him here. There was a slight pause and then she heard a dark, nearly sinister chuckle in her ear. Before she could figure out what was about to happen, he bit down gently on her ear while sliding two fingers inside her roughly. Her legs fell open as her eyes rolled back and her neck arched.

As she slowly came back to herself, she could hear him cooing indecipherable phrases in her ear. Next time, she promised herself, she'd hold out longer.


End file.
